Big Misunderstanding Twice!
by NoMoreWishes
Summary: Natsume caused mikan great pain,she never wanted to see him again. Will they ever get together again? NXM romance Plz R
1. Chapter 1 Flash back introduction

Big Misunderstanding Twice!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summery: Natsume has caused Mikan Great Pain; she never wanted to see him again. Will they ever make up?? NXM R&R **

**Chapter 1 - Flashback Introduction**

It was Mikan's birthday she was turning 13 today, she changed into her white strapless dress and curled her hair letting it down she seemed to remember natsume saying it was not suitable for her at the lake, As she was changing she heard a knock on the door and instantly opened it as she thought it was Hotaru but it was the raven haired boy.

Natsume: Polka dots you ready, hurry up will you

A vein popped out of mikan's head but then quickly disappeared as she did not want to get angry on her birthday.

Mikan: Shut up Natsume. Ne where's Hotaru?

Natsume: Where else she went with Ruka and told me to bring you to your party. He said it as if it where obvious since they were a couple since last year

Great now I'm stuck with him thought mikan

Mikan: 1 sec let me get my shoes.

She got her shoes and went back to the mirror and wore her earrings, meanwhile Natsume was staring at her she saw him through the mirror

Mikan: Ne Natsume what you looking at?

Natsume blushed but being him he quickly went back to normal before she saw

Natsume: Nothing ugly girl just hurry up.

Mikan got really angry and upset he didn't even notice her hair or compliment her or anything

Mikan : Well sorry for being ugly , its my birthday at least try to be nice BAKA Natsume I ... Hate ... You -- just hurry up and take me

Natsume got hurt but showed no emotion instead he pinned her to the wall, Mikan blushed a lil pink shade

Mikan: Natsume stop playing leave me be let's go

Natsume: say it again and I will never bother you again

Mikan: huh Say what?

Natsume: Baka.. Look me in the eye and say you hate me

Mikan: hmmm let me think always calling me baka, being a pervet, not caring about me and always playing with my feelings its soo hard to say natsume she said sarcastically

Natsume felt like he got stabbed in the heart everything she said was true but was only to keep her away. He just never wanted her to get close to his pain and darkness but despite everything he did she stayed with him.

Mikan saw him hurt even though his bangs covered his eyes she could tell, she brushed away his bangs and looked at his scarlet eyes and said: I...

Hate...

You..

Natsume...

He had a little bit of hope till she said it now and there

----------------------------------------------------

**Hi guys I hope you like this chapter I will type up chapter 2 if you like it review and tell me thanks: P**

**Kurdi**


	2. Flashback part 2

Chapter 2 Flashback part 2

Disclaimer i do not own Gakuen alice

--------------------------------------

Natsume's mind started thinking a million thoughts at once,it was all his fualt ,from the begining he met her he aklways hurt her and pusher her away, his hands slowly slide down the wall,his eyes covered by his bangs,He was about to leave when he got pulled bk and his lips crashed with mikan's, he was shocked but passionatley kissed her bk.

Natsume was confused ,mikan let out a smirk

Mikan: It is my birthday dont i get a treat besides Natsume Hyuuga i love you a zillion times more than i hate you. Natsume actually smiled and they went hand in hand to the part but meanwhile sumire was boiling up with hatred and thought of a plan.

The Next day sumire told Natsume that Mikan had fainted under the Sakura tree so bot h of them ran there , when the arrived he saw she wasnt there and got angry

Natsume : hey is this some kind of joke she is'nt her .

Sumire just leaned back on the tree and pulled natsume y his shirt and crashed her lips to his meanwhile in the same second Mikan was skipping by and saw NAtsume kissing a girl and when she saw who it was she was defestated it was permy the president of ruke and natsume fan club. tears welled up on poor Mikan's eyes and she started to run, at the same time Natsume pushed sumire of him and ran after Mikan, he eventouly caught up with Mikan and embraced her from the back, Natsume was trying to explain yet Mikan would'nt listen even though he begged. She broke free and never came to class the whole gang was worried about her , the rumour about Natsume and sumire's kiss soon spread and Hotaru went to Natsume and slapped him on his face

Hotaru: I would kill you now if she didnt love you soo much and only for the sake of Ruka.

---------------------- mikan's room ------------------

Hotaru was comforting Mikan while she kept crying eventually she calmed down and spoke.

Mikan: Hotaru i thought he loved me sniff

Hotaru: ney Mikan stop crying i told you, you look 61 more ugly with that face and besides Natsume really loves you maybye he has a really good explanation for this just listen to him k ?

Mikan: M,kay your right Hotaru thank you . ( amazing how quickly she turned back into a child)

------------------Natsume's Room-----------------

Natsuem missed Mikan and felt guilty even though it wasnt his fualt,

Suddenly there was a knock on the door disturbing his thought he thought it might be Mikan so he opened it But instead it was Permy he started arguing with her when she "accidentaly" fell on the bed followed by natsuem on top of her, Mikan knowing nothing opened the door .

Natsume: ahhh M-Mikan its not what it looks like but Mikan didnt care she cried a waterfall while running away

---------------------------end-----------------------------------------

Hello guys i hope you like this story ?? until next time :D

Malika


	3. Flashback part 3

Big Misunderstanding Twice!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summery: Natsume has caused Mikan Great Pain; she never wanted to see him again. Will they ever make up?? NXM R&R **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**------------------Perviously-----------------**

Natsuem missed Mikan and felt guilty even though it wasnt his fualt,

Suddenly there was a knock on the door disturbing his thought he thought it might be Mikan so he opened it But instead it was Permy he started arguing with her when she "accidentaly" fell on the bed followed by natsuem on top of her, Mikan knowing nothing opened the door .

Natsume: ahhh M-Mikan its not what it looks like but Mikan didnt care she cried a waterfall while running away

**---------------------------end----------------**

** Chapter 3 - Flashback Part 3**

Mikan knowing nothing came in and burst out crying at the sight of this,Natsume chased after her and embraced her.

Natsume: Mikan it wasn't what it looked like i promise!

Mikan: Natsume why must you hurt me so much? she asked while her head is bowed and her bangs covering her tearful eyes and her hands dead at her sides.

Natsume: I can expl------ mikan interupted him : Please Natsume if you really love me then never show your face to me again. she replyed

Natsume: Mikan I ----- once again interuptedby Mikan : Natsume no you've hurt me way to much my love is not agame for you she said as she ran back to Hotaru.

end flashback

Once again Mikan woke up her eyes stained with tears , its been 2 months yet she forgot not 1 detail. Ever since that time Mikan has been living in a new section at Gakuen alice, a section where people with troubles go to forget a past curtisy of Hotaru she bribed the principle to let them in that section by giving him a new invention wich he gadly accepted i wont bore you with details

Mikan Washed her face and got ready for her lessons. Poor Mikan could not get over natsume so she basically copied everything he did she put her feet up on the table with a book ( not manga) on her head , she even wore shorts now. It was amazing how smart she got by coipying the simple things he did even though he seemed not to listen you actually concentrate more.

There dailt Tutor came in with 2 new students , Hotaru drifted her gaze to the first student that came in,She jumped out her seat as soon as she saw who it was , she ran towards the boy and jumped on him her leds on his waist while her arms where on his neck,they kissed for the first few mins as you might of guessed it was ruka .Trough connecting only by phone since she left Ruka longed for Hotaru espiecally that time he heard her crying he wanted to be with her.

**Flasback -----------**

_Sniff Sniff_

Ruka : Hotaru whats wrong?

Hotaru: Gomene nothing.

Ruka: Hotaru tell me come on why you crying?

Hotaru: _Burst in tears_ Gomena Ruka i cant stand it any longer, I hate Natsume its all his fault, I have to deal with Mikan crying herself to sleep every signle night. _Hotaru still breathing heavily _

Ruka: Gomene Hotaru i wish i was with you i really miss you but you know it wasn't Natsume's Fault.

Hotaru: Yes but still , anywayx i have to go Mikan needs me

Ruka: _sigh_ Bye

**End flashback------------**

No one was really shocked about what Hotaru did since they knew all about what happened But when the second student came everyone became very quite watching what would happen next ,The other new student walked staright to Mikan

???????: Hey little girl i never knew you adored me so much.

Mikan:Hey Baka who do you think your calling little girl, Who do you think you are she said furouisly while grabbing the manga of her face and slaming it on the table while sitting up.

To her shock it was the last person she wanted to see , yes Natsume Hyuuga

------------------------------------------------END----------------------------------------------

Hehe i'll end it there. sorry for late updates if actually finished this story on paper and a couple of 1 shots but my brother is alwayz on the computer and i cant go on sorry meanwhile you can read my one shot **will i be alone this valentine ?**

**here are the names of my storys im going to upload soon hopefully** -------------------------------------

-**Gakuen Alice Twist with disney characters** : Natsume sees a certain person flying over there bed trying to take mikan away what will he do ? there is also a couple of funny scences with other poeple so stay tuned

-**A happy ending ?** Mikan dies from saving everyone from the Anti alice organisation but there is a happy ending so read!!!!!!

-**Why smile ?** protecting me more like hurting me an arguement between mikan and natsume.

-**Girl Cakes** : The boys go out and pretend the cakes are girls when the find hotaru's listening devioce under the table Oo

Stay tuned

Malika


	4. Chapter 4

Big Misunderstanding Twice!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summery: Natsume has caused Mikan Great Pain; she never wanted to see him again. Will they ever make up?? NXM R&R **

**NOTE = Ohh my' please forgive me everyone I went on holiday and school work kept me away from fan fiction for a year! Forgive me!! =[**

**------------------Previously-----------------**

No one was really shocked about what Hotaru did since they knew all about what happened But when the second student came everyone became very quite watching what would happen next, The other new student walked straight to Mikan

?????: Hey little girl I never knew you adored me so much.

Mikan: Hey Baka who do you think your calling little girl, who do you think you are she said furiously while grabbing the manga of her face and slamming it on the table while sitting up.

To her shock it was the last person she wanted to see, yes Natsume Hyuuga.

**------------------End-----------------**

Mikan: What are you doing here? She asked coldly avoiding his face.

I would have expected more of a welcome Natsume said with a smirk on his face. Mikan looked like a ghost she stood up abruptly and tried to leave the class.

Natsume was blocking her way.

Mikan: Out of my way Baka.

Natsume: Don't go Mikan… Natsume embraced her from the front yet again after a very long time; the touch Mikan missed ever so much was finally gracing her with its presence today. Mikan Shivered with goose bumps from the strange old touch, but she made no move to stop it.

"Out of my way, let me go you slant eyed fox" Mikan said finally realising what he was doing. It was wrong, the painful ache in her chest made its way out. Her heart was throbbing in pain, he couldn't do this, it wasn't fair she thought holding back her tears. She struggled against his over powering grip.

"Littl-Mikan please don't leave ... Mikan ...I - I love you." Natsume whispered quietly in her ear. Mikan's arms went dead at her side limping, her head deluded from the warmth of his breath on her ear, her eyes covered in tears threatening to spill, hidden by her perfect bangs.

"Whyy.. Why does it affect me so much to hear those words." Mikan whispered quietly her voice shaking. She ran out of the classroom, she didn't know were she was running. She didn't care.

She ended up at the sakura tree- Their sakura tree… she thought she could run away from him again but Natsume wasn't going to give her up this time. He ran right behind her and he was fast but Mikan had a head start.

She stopped running and rested at the tree for a second to catch her breath.

Natsume was in front of her eyes by the next blink. He caged her to the tree.

Mikan was overwhelmed by her feelings.

Mikan: Natsume why?! Just stop leave me alone, why are you doing this to me? She cried pleading him to leave. Every time Natsume tried to talk she cut him off just like the last time. "Natsume I only have one heart okay! You're causing so much pain and I know u don't care u love Sumire but why are you coming back to me? IS IT FUN TO SEE ME IN PAIN?! She cried shaking tremendously.

SHUT UP MIKAN! JUST LISTEN TO ME OKAY! Natsume was shouting out of panic that she will leave like last time. "I hate Sumire infact I hate all girls that aren't you! I honestly love you Mikan everything was a misunderstanding okay? Sumire told me you fainted she tricked me and kissed me, at my room I thought it was you knocking on the door but it was her n she suddenly jumped on me and pulled me down and in that second you came. I swear Mikan I would never want to do anything to hurt you… Natsume was almost close to tears (O.o)… Please Mikan I need you, try me out okay never leave me. I'm going crazy.

Mikan looked at him desperate to see if he was lying, she couldn't see any signs.. She realised how stupid she was and all the time they have wasted. She honestly loved him to much to bare. "But Natsume- " .. " No Mikan NO buts it's just u and me for ever okay?" Natsume said looking in her eyes and without a second thought they both passionately kissed.

The End

* * *

=] ~Malika.


End file.
